One Click Headshot
by DeanOh
Summary: Dystopian AU: Dean Winchester fights for the freedom of his country and the people closest to him. But no gain with no pain, right? After an unsuccessful invasion he accidentally kidnaps the only person that Lucifer, his arch-enemy, would do anything for. The journey to love, war and the inevitable. Destiel. Side pairings. Lemon-ish. M RATED.
1. Chapter 1

**hello**

**the story is dystopian, obviously. Dean is 20, Sam is 16, Cass is 19 (whoopie) and I barely care about other ages so let's leave it at that**

**the concept idea goes out to tumblr user psyducked, i just kinda used it to write a destiel thing**

**ok so we have amulets that heat up when your soul-mate is near but i'm not going to go into that (you'll find out after reading) and a society with rebels. frick yeah**

**all mistakes (grammar and punctuation) are all mine. MIND YOU, I am NOT a native english speaker. Dx**

**WARNING: it's going to get dirty. It's going to be angsty. Sorry in advance. MAIN PAIRING IS DESTIEL. There may be other pairings, I will warn you guys before-hand. **

**go on and read**

* * *

Dreams were Dean Winchester's worst pastime activity. He hated dreaming. He hated seeing his mom or dad living a happily ever after with him staring from a third persons point of view. Sometimes he cursed his way to sleep, knowing all too well he's going to wake up pissed off and depressed.

Dean wandered through a house full of laughter and light. He smelled mom's famous butterscotch cookies and heard dad's teasing. He gulped the rusty air into his fairly moving lungs, never really reaching the kitchen. The hall seemed endless. Dean's heart was beating too loud for his own liking. He felt the pulse in his ears, close to bursting and making him bleed to death.

Just as he was about to enter the kitchen, after countless of attempts and eager curiosity, he felt something – someone – shaking him out of his sleep.

He grumbled, dragging his free hand down his face. His eyes came into focus and he saw a wide face covered in flocks of hair. Dean breathed in too fast and choked on air. He started coughing and lifted himself on his elbows. With the help of his younger brother hitting his back, Dean regained his consciousness.

"What time is it?" Dean asked and Sam got off the bed. He took in all of his current residence – a pitiful nearly abandoned room with nothing but a barely standing bed and a closet. Sammy and he were on a particular hunt for furniture, meaning everything he found he gave to Sam. Dean sold anything Sammy wouldn't fit into his room, which was now packed with all kinds of stuff. Sam was proud of his very own room. They hadn't had a house for a long time.

"About 6 A.M," Sam said, tossing Dean jeans and a t-shirt. "Bobby wants us to grab some chow and then we gotta go."

Dean groaned and fell back on his bed. "Just five more minutes."

"If we're late, I'm going to blame everything on you," Sam said upon exiting the room. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed around for clothes. He was glad it was early summer, meaning it wasn't that cold and he could sleep in his underwear. He'd have to worry about winter when summer ended. That was for sure.

Dean prayed Bobby would wire some heaters in this place, especially now that Sam wanted to nestle in.

He dressed quickly while still lying around in bed. He got trouble with his fly and for a few miserable seconds he was desperately trying to pull it back into place. He heard a loud chuckle from the door. His eyes trailed the womanly figure who was standing her guard and had her hands on her hips.

"Need help with that fly, Winchester?"

"Fuck off, Harvelle," Dean muffled, finally done with that zipper. He huffed some air out and slumped on the bed, figuring he could let himself lay there for three minutes.

"Heard Bobby caught you a big fish today," Jo said, checking her nails. "Sure you guys can handle it?"

Dean spared her a glance. "You questioning my abilities?"

"I'm always questioning your abilities."

"Well, suit yourself honey, because I'm getting game tonight," Dean said, smirking. He slowly lifted himself up again, sat on the edge of the bed and found his shoes. They were some nice running shoes. Dean stole them from a store in the Capital. He got a pair for Sammy too.

Jo pouted. "I wish Bobby would trust me enough to let me go on those hunts of yours."

Dean looked at her as if she was kidding. "Woman," he said. "there is a reason why you're not involved."

"Would that reason be my mom?" she snapped.

He grew silent. It wasn't easy for any of them. The twelve people living in this god forbidden house were fighting for their lives every day, rebelling against the Capital, against anything this society had to offer. Jo's mom, Ellen, was one of the best fighters Dean had ever met in his life. He and Ellen would always fight their way through Capital's richest houses, stealing and freeing slaves. Ellen told Dean about her future plans for Jo all the time. She'd sometimes talk about her long dead soul-mate, reminiscing about their Amulets.

At that thought Jo reached out for her own Amulet. Dean couldn't help noticing her swift movement, too blunt for any eye. She was still so young. All of her hopes and dreams crashed when her mom was caught by the Capital guards. Dean watched Ellen disappear into the guard facility. He never saw her again.

Dean coughed, ruining the silence. Jo released the Amulet, flustered. Dean stood up, moved toward her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Jo, after Sammy, was one of the most important people in his life. He promised himself he'd protect her from harm, therefore, he never took her to hunts with him.

Jo pushed him away, flushed with anger. Dean let out a hearty breath when she left, jogging down the hallway. He fiddled with his Amulet, feeling its cold surface. He dared saying he'd never felt it heat up. Sam had said that it's a very strange feeling. He'd encountered the heat a few times when he was in the Capital. But since they were moving around and fast, he never really got the chance to see his soul-mate. Dean wanted Sammy to start a family, maybe even leave the rebellion for a better life outside the Capital, yet both of them knew that's not going to happen. Sam was just as attached to Dean, as was his brother. They haven't left each other's side for a decade, since their dad died.

He temporarily closed his eyes and kissed the Amulet. Whatever lay behind the second piece of it, he was sure it'd take away all of his problems. Dean just hoped whatever he had with his soul-mate would last.

"What are you doing with that Amulet?" he heard Sam's voice from down the hallway. Dean grumbled an incoherent answer but closed his bedroom's door and stomped his way to Sam.

* * *

Amulets were a big deal in everyone's lives. Legends told stories about star-crossed lovers with pieces of a two-sided puzzle that fit perfectly into a glimmering Necklace. The ghosts unknown presented an amulet to every child born. There were no exceptions.

People wore them proudly. Girls and boys alike searched for their one true love, looked for that amulet heat that rose whenever your soul-mate was near you. Dean heard stories about how a particular soul-mate bond took place. Joining the two sided piece let you and your soul-mate stich your souls together, earning a Bonded status. Once you've been Bonded, you're in it for life, they'd say. Dean liked seeing Bonded couples in the Capital. They looked content and calm. They were showering in their own glee, surrounded by love. Dean craved for such a thing, even though admitting so would make him a sissy.

Sam eyed Dean's Amulet. For reasons unknown, Sam had taken a sickening interest in Dean's love life, occasionally reminding that whenever Dean's out with a girl, he's cheating on his soul-mate to be. Dean would wave him off and get into the girls pants in a matter of seconds.

They walked down the stairs of the house, saying hi to Ash and Garth. Dean liked Ash. He cracked him up all the time, especially with that ridiculous haircut of his.

"What's for breakfast?" Dean asked Garth.

"Dunno," Garth said. "But Lisa's cooking."

Sam laughed at Dean's expression. "Better check for poison in your food, Dean," he said and Dean mimicked him in a high pitched voice. They both entered the kitchen, where a very frustrated Lisa was working her ass off to fix some food for 11 more people.

"Hey," Sam said, taking his usual sitting place. Dean followed him silently, hoping Lisa won't mind him. He was wrong.

"Hi, Sammy," Lisa said and glared at Dean, not even sparing a simple hi.

Dean knew he was in a lot of trouble.

Most of the days they'd starve but yesterday Garth and his team came back with boxes of food, enough to survive for three whole weeks.

Lisa grabbed two plates, filling them up with bacon and eggs. She put them right in front of the brothers before storming out of the kitchen. Sam looked at Dean, who already had a mouthful of eggs.

"I swear, if you bang another girl in this house, I will murder you," Sam said, picking at his food.

"Dude," Dean said after he swallowed his mouthful. "I wasn't the one who started it. She came onto _me_."

"Doesn't make it any less stupid," Sam said.

They ate in a rush, left the dishes in the sink and paced their way out of the house. Bobby was waiting for them in the garage, already holding two heavily loaded backpacks.

"About time you two showed up," Bobby grumbled. Dean looked through the stuff he got and was pleased. Two 9mm, filled with bullets, three grenades and a Molotov. Sam only cast a worried look at Bobby.

"Um, Bobby?" Sam started. "Where exactly are we going? Because this is some heavy stuff we got here. Shouldn't we be saving them up for a bad day?"

Bobby exhaled in response. "You're not gonna like this."

Dean lifted his eyes to Bobby, raising his eyebrow.

"An old friend called me up, said there was a party in the Law building today. I ain't sure what they're celebrating but most of that rich ass lot will be there."

"Uh-huh. And that's relevant to us how?" Dean asked, suspicion in his voice.

Bobby brushed his fingers together, hoping the brothers would go on with this plan. "The whole Family'll be there."

Dean was taken aback by Bobby's words.

There was absolutely no _way_…

But if there was…

"We're game," Dean aired before Sammy could interrupt.

"Thought you'd be interested," Bobby said. Sam grabbed Dean's arm when he was about to fling a backpack over his back.

"Dean," Sam said. "We can't possibly go, the place is going to be _heavily_ guarded –"

"Ah c'mon," Dean said. "We've been running around like a bunch of ya-hoos for the past three months and this is the first time we've heard about the Family showing their pretty little faces in public! This is an opportunity we have to take."

"Other facilities are joining in with us," Bobby said. "Rufus had six of his men ready."

"See?" Dean said, smiling. "How hard could it be to kill Lucifer and his gang?"

"But the guards –"

"No 'buts', Sammy," Dean said. "You're either in this or not. I can go alone."

Dean damn well knew that even though Sam thought this was a bad idea, he'd never leave his brother alone. He pursed his lips but followed Dean's lead.

"You leave in thirty. Here's the plan."

* * *

"Take off that trench coat," Lucifer said, once again acknowledging how he didn't like his younger brother's fashion taste. "You are a Novak. Act like one."

Castiel looked down at his coat, desperately wanting to make Lucifer go away and leave him alone. He didn't like this whole idea of a party. Especially that Lucifer wanted him to participate for the first time in his life. Castiel was content with living inside of the Castle with his brothers and sisters.

He shrugged off the coat but left it hanging on his right arm. Lucifer huffed. "Castiel," he purred. "We are making a public appearance, how would you feel if you embarrassed the rest of your Family with that monstrosity of a coat?"

"I recall you being the one who wanted me there," Castiel said. "I am still repulsed by this party of yours."

Lucifer had no time to snag a comment at Castiel, when he heard a door open to the high chambers.

"Dear brothers!" A small man erupted into an annoying chatter. "I hope you both are ready for the party tonight, I'm going to get dead wasted, fuck someone into oblivion and _maybe_ have a conversation with the Governor."

Castiel smiled at his brother Gabriel who was definitely his favorite person in the world. He subconsciously reached for his Amulet, giving off his nervous state. Gabriel approached Luficer and eyed his formal outfit.

"Bro, you gotta be kidding me. It's a _party_, not a funeral."

"I believe it's going to be a funeral after I step in a space full of people I don't yet know," Castiel said.

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Cassie made a funny! Bravo," he said and applauded.

Lucifer rubbed his forehead and pointed at Gabriel. "You're assigned as Castiel's guardian for the night, do you understand?"

Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. "For sure," he said. "Cassie and I are going to have the time of our lives."

Castiel looked downright horrified, knowing Gabriel's way of having fun. Gabe laughed at his expression.

"Make sure you don't get into trouble," Lucifer said. "And do not talk to the Governor."

"Why not?"

Lucifer didn't answer and left the high chambers. Gabriel changed his attention to Castiel's clothes. "You look fine," he said. "I suggest you hold onto that trench coat of yours. Might rain later today."

"Aren't we going to stay indoors?" Castiel asked.

"Nope. I have a lot of shit planned for the party."

Castiel sighed and pulled the trench coat on, hoping this Law party would end before he suffered from being so close to other people.

* * *

**also, could you guys review? i grow very conscious of my writing skills, which means i need encouragement (constructive criticism is always welcome btw). **


	2. Chapter 2

**oh my god, i haven't expected reviews. they made my daaaay. thank you so much  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. **

* * *

_So when the day comes and  
The sun won't touch my face  
Tell the ones who care enough  
That I finally left this place_

* * *

Dean pulled his hood on, looking back at Sammy who was doing the same thing. Both of them got inside of the Capital through one of Bobby's secret passages. If you wanted to get inside of the Capital, you had to have a special identification card. Dean and Sam lost theirs about the time when their dad died.

The sky was at near dusk, making it easier to travel. Dean and Sam held back until they could enter the Capital without being caught, and Dean cursed Sammy for waking him up so early when there was no need.

Sam pulled on the straps of his backpack, already looking pretty uncomfortable with this situation. The Capital lit up the sky, all the houses heart-warming and peaceful. Dean tried not to remember the way it was before, when they had a house like this. He hurried Sam and walked down the street.

They never used a map, since Sammy had a generically photographic memory. Bobby drew them a map and Sam hasn't even cut a glance at that piece of paper. The Capital changed in so many ways after they'd left. Streets changed their names, some of the houses they used to visit were torn down into pieces. The only place that hasn't changed was the Castle.

Dean couldn't help reminiscing about their old life, so every time he looked at Sammy – he knew what he was fighting for. He wanted freedom for both of them, for Bobby, Jo, Ash, Garth and others. But there was a long way to go.

Unless their plan for today worked like a charm, which he doubted.

For some reason, he wanted to see Lucifer and his guardian batch. He wanted to look Lucifer straight in the eye and see the monster that he was. And he would do so today, no matter what it took.

Sam suddenly came to a halt, making Dean bump into him. He shook himself out of his daydreaming only to see a face he hasn't seen in months. Dean broke into a smile.

"Rufus!" he said and the man pulled him into a hug, returning the smile.

"Dean, Sam!" Rufus exclaimed, shaking Sam's hand. "Bobby told me he'd send in his greatest warriors, I see he wasn't lyin'."

Dean gave him a little twitch of his lips, clearly showing the pride he felt. Sam elbowed him, so Dean coughed, quickly changing his expression into a serious one.

"Bobby filled you in?" Rufus asked as they started walking again.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Where are others?"

"My lot is waiting in their designated points, we're meeting other friends up front," Rufus answered, leading the way through little paths and streets. Dean recognized the place they were passing, sneaking a glance at Sam.

The boy tensed up as well, obviously remembering himself. Rufus kept on talking but the brothers weren't listening.

They reached the end of the street, meeting Rufus' mates. Sam stopped walking, breathed in deep and looked back from where they came.

"Heating up again?" Dean asked silently. Sam nodded.

"It sucks," Sam said. "I know my other half is there but I never have time to just stop walking by and see –"

"Tell you what," Dean said, interrupting his brother. Sam looked back, a sad smiling tugging at his lips. "We finish this, get back home and after a few days I'll take you back here to meet her. Or him. Whatever. What do you say?"

Sam didn't say anything but Dean saw enough in his eyes. He was grateful for his brother and that was all the response he needed.

Rufus clapped his hands. "Who is up for drinking?" he shouted and the guys around him raised their fists.

Dean raised his own, urging Sammy to do the same. It was their symbol, a little sign before they attacked. He was more than ready to go and break havoc around the Law party. People passing by thought the gang was up for a round of drinking, making the scene look completely innocent.

They moved like one and upon seeing the bright lights of the Law building, they scattered like lambs. Dean fist-bumped Sam, choosing his own path. He could only hope that Sammy was going to make it back okay. He moved through the crowd of rich, holding his pace. None of them noticed him before he made his move. It excited him. Made him feel like he was more than a soldier fighting for his freedom.

It made him feel powerful.

Dean halted before entering the building in secret, waiting for a sign.

Boom goes the front door.

* * *

Castiel frowned at the woman currently wrapped around his brother Gabriel. He expected Gabriel to make this party at least _a bit _manageable. He could've easily gone back to the Castle yet he knew that would make Lucifer furious. Castiel may be anti-social but he wasn't stupid. Lucifer only wanted to present him to the wide world. Of course, he wanted his brother to have _fun_. The blue eyed guy sighed. His idea of _fun_ differed from Lucifer's. Castiel was content with listening to classical music in his room, hanging out with Gabriel (not in this kind of a situation, though) or reading poetry.

He once again looked at Gabriel who stuck his tongue down the girl's throat. Castiel groaned, stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" he heard Gabriel shouting.

He stopped, looked back. "For a walk. I will be back in ten."

Gabriel seemed happy that Castiel made a decision all by himself and went back to his make-out session. Castiel wandered down the Law building inner square stairs, hoping he could find somewhere to sit, possibly without a crowd or secret lovers face battling like there's no tomorrow.

He had his trench coat on, shoving his hands into the pockets. No one had asked him who he was so far and Castiel thought that was progress. He thanked the skies for the genes in his family. None of his brothers and sisters looked like one another.

Castiel found a bench at the far back of the square, safely hidden behind a bush. Fortunately, he brought a pocket book for himself. The book was old, worn-off from countless flips of the pages over the three week period. He found it in the Castle library, a small hundred page poetry collection, stuck behind a row of history books. Nothing excited him more than the secret behind this book. Who put it there? Why would anyone hide such an amazing poetry book?

The first poem Castiel read tore him apart piece by piece. Every sentence, every word, every _syllable_ spoke to him on a different level. He cherished the book more than anything he possessed.

He flipped to the first page, again, wanting to read the first poem. He wondered if it would be different now that he was somewhere else and not in the Castle.

He breathed in the heat of the evening, letting himself enjoy a moment of freedom. Lucifer held him under his wing without Castiel wanting it and that was his main problem. Castiel didn't particularly _want_ to be bossed around. Okay, he got it, Lucifer loved him more than he loved all of his brothers, but why keep him such a secret?

Castiel bit his lip and wandered his eyes through the poem.

And then, he heard a heart-wrecking scream.

He dared lifting his head to see what it was and immediately regretted his decision.

A woman was shouting her head off, trying to warn everyone about... about... bombs? Fire? Rebels?

_Rebels_.

Castiel froze in place, watching the scene from afar. The people around the woman didn't believe her, not until they heard the unmistakable BANG coming from inside.

Then, there was chaos.

Everyone ran down the stairs, in desperate need of savior. Castiel shuffled down the bench and hid under it, crossing his arms around his head, fear in his veins.

He couldn't make out any sound from the other, just endless screaming, bangs and muffled cries for help.

Castiel sobbed without tears, coughing into the dust surrounding him. He felt dizzy and slumped on his right side. He curled into a fetal position, counting the minutes from the actual start of the bombing. Gabriel crossed his mind. He prayed his brothers and sisters were okay.

Fifteen minutes in, Castiel knew he was going to die. He couldn't move and the loud bangs were coming closer and closer.

He felt heat – heat flaring in his chest, and crawling up his scull.

Castiel thought it was nice, this heat. Maybe it represented death. Maybe...

No, the heat was _not _coming from the inside. It was from the _outside._

He quickly grabbed his amulet which was flaring up, a distinct golden aura surrounding it. Castiel stared at it until his eyes watered from all the dust. This wasn't happening. His soul-mate was here?

He or she was in danger, he had to help them, he had to -

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm, carefully lifting him, covering his face from more damage. The amulet broke into nirvana, sending shivers down Castiel's spine.

He knew.

He was holding _on _to his soul-mate, his other half, his savior, his love -

"Don't breathe in too hard," a deep voice erupted and Castiel thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. "I'm going to protect you."

Castiel knew he was safe.

* * *

**Can I get reviews? They are fun to read**


	3. Chapter 3

**omg i'm sorry for the delay, i had stuff to do**

**all mistakes are my own, ignore them, i'll correct anything if i notice**

**thank you so much for the favs and alerts and especially the reviews, i honestly feel so much better when i read them. thank you from the bottom of my heart. also, there isn't much dialogue here but we'll get to that in the next chapter, promise**

**disclaimer: nope, if i owned spn, i'd make it into a gay porn show with a side story for demons**

* * *

Dean did not hesitate running inside when chaos shook the ground beneath him.

He covered his face with a cloth, eyes covered with goggles he smuggled on before the first bomb went off. Dean ignored the shouts and screams of people inside the Law building. He didn't look at paintings on the walls, didn't spare a glance for crystal clear chandeliers smashing on the ground. The map in his head was imprinted in stone, so navigating toward the main hall looked easy. Luckily, no guards or people recognized him as a stranger, letting him move freely.

Dean reached the main hall entrance, still thinking everything was going exactly as they planned, not believing this was just dumb luck. Oh no, it meant that one of them will screw up and the whole hunt will go for naught. He had an image in his head – Lucifer, kneeling next to his father, the crimson of blood painted on his golden clothes, his eyes squinted and grin wide.

Dean wanted to see fear on Lucifer's face. That would be his trophy, his prized-possession. Contrary to popular belief of his acquaintances, Dean was not a cold-hearted killer. Of course, he'd killed guards – but that was defense. Dean hunted for food and money with sneakiness, alongside with a tint of mischief. Never kill. That was his motto. He told himself countless times he'd kill a person if he had to, but that was bullshit and he knew it.

That is why, even in these circumstances, he hadn't thought about killing Lucifer or any of his brothers and sisters. He had plans of revenge but none of them involved any severe damage to Lucifer's life. Well, except for his pride and the glory of his leadership.

Dean entered the hall, now hearing the faint sound of someone ordering commands, someone strong and confident –

_Jackpot._

More bombs went off, causing commotion. Dean could see through the dust far enough to notice a figure standing in the middle of the room, guarded by four people and gesturing to a set of other guards. Dean had no time to waste. He covered his nose tighter, sneaking down the hall, taking this situation to his advantage.

Dean grabbed his backpack, quickly rummaging for the 9mm. Right after the set of guards left, he guided the gun toward the target and shot. Four bullets – four legs bleeding. Four guards falling to their feet, grabbing at their wounds, unable to move or think.

Bobby's initial plan was to take some of the Family hostage and steal half of their guard artillery. Dean silently nodded when presented with this idea, yet he knew this was impossible. Too risky. Not thought out enough. Absurd.

He only agreed to do this because he wanted to see Lucifer.

Who he now saw alarmed to the point of accidental surprise, watching his guards fall to the ground like flies.

Lucifer's head snapped up, immediately shouting at his family, telling them to go. Dean saw a few faces he recognized as the Family running away. Lucifer stayed put, obviously too occupied with getting everyone out of the room. Leaving himself with Dean alone.

Another bomb went off, another set of screams reached Dean's ears.

Dean yanked the cloth covering his face off, doing the same with his goggles. He approached Lucifer, who at the last second noticed a shadow lingering next to him.

Lucifer's eyes found green and he quickly took a huge breath. Dean leaned in, taller than Lucifer in person.

Ten years Dean waited for this moment and ten years weren't enough to let his anger down. Dean _fumed_ with fury, his lips pursed and eyes loathing. Lucifer froze in place, his hands halfway up the air in defense. Dean cocked his head sideways, feeling the authority of Lucifer slowly draining from the atmosphere.

Dean was disappointed. He wanted fear, wanted complete despair in Lucifer's face and he got it. But something, _something_ made Dean confused. He didn't feel accomplished. Although Dean wanted nothing more than to just stare into his arch-enemy's eyes, he was wrong to interpret his wishes in that way.

Dean's head screamed bloody murder at him. He had almost five minutes until he would be cornered and shot. Dean had to bail, and fast. Yet he was standing in front of a frozen Lucifer, his mind concentrated on the inner workings of his brain.

Lucifer's lips tugged, a low breath sneaking its way out of his lungs. Dean took that as a sign. Lucifer was about to recognize him. It suddenly dawned on Dean – this was a stupid idea. He shouldn't have shown his face to Lucifer, he'd notice, he'd remember, he'd do something about it and it's going to be hell and –

"Winchester," Lucifer whispered more to himself than Dean. And Dean took that as a chance to run.

Which he did.

Lucifer didn't have time to react, and Dean was gone.

Dean left him in that room, accompanied with various _boom_ noises. He sprinted toward the main door he entered at first but cursed when he saw a ton of people crowding in front of it. Okay, plan B. Find another exit.

He dragged the cloth on his nose, still forgetting to put the goggles on. Dean's eyes watered, stung and made him a mess. He still had the 9mm in his hand, the backpack safely strapped on his back. Dean didn't have a moment to use any other things he brought with himself and a little voice in his head congratulated him for it.

Dean saw other Rebellion members shuffling, and he decided to follow. They led him to an exit to a small inner building square. The air here was less dusty than the inside, and he noted that there was a gateway on the other side of the square. He took a deep breath, quickly skipping the stairs three at a time. His muscles screamed in pain, but Dean ignored it. He'd rest when he got back. He had a shit ton to tell Sammy, warn him about how Lucifer knew who he was. He had to –

He had to…

Dean felt warm. It wasn't the air outside that did it. It was a different kind of warm. Something soothing him from within and the outside, something so powerful that his mouth watered instantly.

His body tingled, the sensation wiping his entire existence away, and the plan he had was long-forgotten.

Dean reached for his amulet, instantly knowing it was his soul-mate calling. Here, of all places?

His instincts took over, leading his feet to the farther back of the square, where less damage showed. The further he got, the hotter the amulet became. This wasn't supposed to happen _now, _yet Dean wouldn't have had it any other way.

Dean saw a bench behind a disaster of a bush, the cement of which was half-broken. He reached forward without thinking and was barely surprised to find a clothed person beneath it. If this was a civilian or someone else, he would've yanked the person up and hard but this was his soul-mate, _for chrissakes._

He carefully lifted the source of the heat, wrapping his hands around his soul-mate. The amulet flared with light in his heart and Dean couldn't help smelling the hair of _him_. He knew it was a _him_ as soon as he touched him.

The man clenched his hands tightly around Dean's hand and Dean leaned in, knowing fully well he had to speak louder in order to be heard.

"Don't breathe in too hard," he said, feeling the man melt into him. "I'm going to protect you."

Then, Dean led the way to the gateway, absolutely sure he'd remember his problems tomorrow.

* * *

Some of the guards took care of the situation, leading Lucifer out of the building, assuring him his family was intact. Lucifer climbed into a heavily-armed car, noticing a figure sitting in the backseat as well.

He recognized Crowley, his Head-bodyguard.

"Hello," Crowley said with a smug smile.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at him. "Already this calm? I take it you are in this business only for the money."

"It's because _I am_." Crowley said, and motioned the driver to go.

"I have news – " Lucifer said, but Crowley shushed him.

"If you're going to address the fact that you saw a Winchester alive – I already know. We've got a different problem in our hands, lad."

Lucifer glared at him. "What could possibly be _worse_ than a Winchester situation?"

Crowley sighed and shook his head, making Lucifer know this wasn't an easy case. "We've searched the building through and through."

"For what?" Lucifer demanded.

"Three of the Family are gone," Crowley slowly addressed. "Anna and Gabriel are in the list."

"Who is the third one?" Lucifer gulped a nervous jump of his heart, already knowing what was coming next.

"They took Castiel, Lucifer," Crowley said. "And no one saw how it happened."

* * *

**can i get a review or two? pretty please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**wow, seven reviews in one day? can't believe it. omg. thank you, wow.**

**um, although i wanted to call Castiel Cass, i figured it'd be easier to just do without the second s. welp. **

**disclaimer: don't own spn.**

* * *

"_Light," I said, "the visible reminder of invisible light."_

_-John Green "Paper Towns"_

* * *

Castiel followed his soul-mate, the blissful first meeting long forgotten and fear settled in his stomach.

He was glad he brought the trench coat with him, for the weather outside the Capital seemed to be colder, even though it was summer.

Castiel wrapped himself tighter in the coat, watching what he was stepping on. The road was uneven, as expected from the wilds. He'd read all about how the country looked before – huge cities and cold concrete, barely any green around. He was fairly glad World War III started and ended that period. Now the world was at peace, divided into different zones with their own Capitals. He knew that their Family led this region, alongside with other Families. He never met them, though. Lucifer banned books about other zones and any form of communication between them. Their region had an armed force, guarded lands and curfews. Castiel didn't need to follow any of them, since he was always in the Castle. Now that his soul-mate led him out of the Capital walls, through the wilds and into the poor part of their zone, he decided he was better off in the Castle grounds.

His Amulet still warmed his chest yet not as thorough as before. Castiel quietly observed the man before him. He had short light-brown hair, broad shoulders and a black backpack on. He would've happily agreed to stay _still _for a while, instead of walking, so he could see his soul-mates face. All Castiel could be happy about was the faint whisper of skin to skin when they gripped hands. He sighed.

At that point, the man halted and Castiel nearly bumped into him. He wanted to say something, anything to catch his attention but stayed quiet, since the guy looked alarmed. Suddenly, he turned around in all his glory.

Castiel had to take a breath in. Piercing eyes bore into his and Castiel could make out a green flicker in the dark of the wilds. His lips were plump, absolutely kissable, nose straight and face fierce. Castiel's eyes wandered down to see the Amulet, somewhat similar to his.

The distance between them now looked insurmountable.

"I'm sorry I dragged you out in such a hurry," he said, again sending shivers down Castiel's spine. "We still have a bit to walk, maybe twenty minutes. Is that okay with you?"

Castiel stared at the stranger, too caught up in his voice. "Why didn't you leave me there?" he asked and saw the man cringe. He felt self-conscious. Maybe he didn't like his voice? Maybe he was disappointed?

The man paused. "I don't know."

Castiel felt himself smile. That was odd. He already figured out that the man was part of the Rebellion, and questioned himself why the hell hasn't he turned around already and cried for help. Then, after thirty minutes of silent walking, it dawned on Castiel.

His soul-mate had no idea who Castiel was. And Castiel was not about to tell him. Soul-mate or not, the Novak family were arch-enemies to the Rebellion. Castiel only hoped he'd be brave enough to lie about his name.

"Okay," his soul-mate said, dragging his hand through his hair. "I may as well figure out why the fuck didn't I leave you in the square."

Castiel didn't comment. He just stared.

Green eyes clicked his tongue, feeling Castiel's fear. "Judging from your attire, you must be important to the Law lot," he said. "As much as I'd like to keep whatever it is here," he gestured at the air between them "I can't risk it. Do you understand?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Castiel asked.

Green eyes bit his lip. "No. I couldn't do that to you."

Castiel's chest flared, feeling some kind of appreciation to his soul-mate. Then, he shivered. Green eyes must have noticed.

"Look," he said. "I'm bringing you to my place for a few days. But I have to blind-fold you for this part of town. You have to trust me on this one."

"I trust you," Castiel rushed and froze, confused as to where this came from so instantly. Green eyes must have felt the same way Castiel did and nodded, before taking a huge breath in. He reached for his backpack, grabbing the peace of cloth he used earlier and stepped closer. Castiel's flesh tingled from the sensation, and as Green eyes accidentally brushed his fingers on Castiel's left ear, Castiel's heart stopped. Green eyes blind-folded him and his hand lingered in Castiel's hair.

"I'm going to take care of you, okay?" the deep voice said and Castiel felt himself grow calmer with each passing second. He'd return to the Capital in a few days, wander into the Castle and everything should be fine. Except deep down in his heart, he knew parting ways with his soul-mate would crush him. Now that he had this heat accompanying him, Castiel didn't want to let go. Not yet.

"Can I at least know your name?" Castiel asked.

"Dean," he answered. "You can call me Dean."

* * *

Dean's brain exploded with images of him staying with his hostage, growing old together, Bonded and happy.

He cursed in every known swear in his head, knowing too damn well he couldn't have that with a person from the Capital. Of all people he could've had, he got a rich one. And a strikingly beautiful man at that.

Dean could've stared into his soul-mates eyes forever, icy sky-blue even in the dark. Dean swore he could see his reflection in those eyes. Every passing second Dean had to remind himself that touching or talking would make him more involved, thus making their parting more painful. He now knew how Sam felt all those times they had to pass by his soul-mate. Dean could only pray the gorgeous man walking behind him didn't feel as frustrated. One look and Dean was smitten. He couldn't do anything about it. So what he was straight into dick now? He wasn't against gay soul-mates. He just didn't consider the fact that he could accidentally get a man himself. Dean feared he wouldn't be able to look at another girl again. He already had those blue eyes carved into his brain.

Dean clasped his arms around his hostage's, leading him down the woods and into the suburbs. He couldn't risk the fact that he took an enemy with him. He thought about what he'd tell Bobby and Sam. Dean felt relieved that it was nighttime, meaning no one would be outside their houses, giving him way to quietly smuggle the blue eyed guy with him.

He led the way in silence, sometimes sneaking a glance at his soul-mates body. His eyes lingered a little while on the Amulet, the shape almost the same as his. He shook the thought away from him, already imagining how he joined those amulets and made this man _his _and his only.

"We're almost there," Dean said, the eerie silence disturbing him. He could feel his hostage shivering from the cold. Dean rubbed his sides, hoping it would be enough friction to warm the guy up. He couldn't miss the slight blush crossing the blind-folded man's face.

They reached the house in another ten minutes and Dean slowly climbed up the stairs, leading the guy with him. He opened the door to the dark hallway, too afraid of flicking the lights on. He knew that Bobby would be somewhere in the suburbs, helping others with the gear they've stolen, _if_ they stole anything.

At least Dean did. And it was a freaking huge deal at that.

Dean didn't take the blind-fold off until he took the guy into his room and closed the door. Then, he slowly unwrapped the cloth off, watching the guy blink a few times. He drank in all of his surroundings, and much to Dean's relief, didn't flinch at the poor sight.

"You can sleep in my bed today," Dean said. "I'll bring you some spare clothes. We have to talk before I can let you wander alone."

Dean quickly rummaged for clothes in Sammy's room, finding something that would fit. He returned to the room and found the guy sitting on the bed, his gaze lingering on Dean.

Dean gulped down, placing the clothes on the bed next to his soul-mate. Blue eyes followed him, never looking away. Dean blushed.

"First thing's first," Dean said. "We're going to tell the people you were involved in the ambush. You tagged along with me because you got lost and you're a rookie. Got it?"

The guy nodded.

"Also, I'll do the talking. My brother will help us out –"

"You have a brother?" the man asked out of nowhere, the spark in his eyes doing wonders to Dean's heart.

"Yeah, he's probably not back yet –"

Dean couldn't finish the sentence as his door flung open. Both of them stared at the intruder.

Jo.

Dean groaned.

"I stayed up all night, worrying about you and –," Jo stilled. Looked at blue eyes and back at Dean. "Who is this?"

Dean couldn't find the right words, some of them right on the tip of his tongue.

"I got lost from my group when the bombs went off," Dean heard the gravel filled voice answer. "Dean helped me out and I believe I'll be staying here for a few days. Staying low until I can return."

Jo looked suspicious. She folded her arms. "What group do you belong to?"

"Stanley's," Dean said in a hurry. He didn't have any idea if a group like that existed but it seemed to be enough for Jo.

"We don't have a spare room," Jo said.

"It's okay," Dean assured her. "I can crash at Sammy's. He can stay here."

Jo nodded. "I'll let Lisa know we're having another mouth to feed for a few days. And, um, I didn't catch your name?"

Dean's heart flipped, his eyes darting to the man on his bed. He completely forgot to ask for his name. He was dumbfounded and he watched the man fidget a little.

"I'm Cas," he said, his expression the greatest poker-face Dean has ever seen. And now his soul-mate had a name.

Jo mouthed the name and smiled. "Well, Cas," she said. "I'll see you around. I should probably go see if anyone else is back."

Dean waved her off and closed the door. He turned around and let out a shaky breath. Cas now fidgeted with the clothes Dean brought him.

"You saved me there," Dean said.

"I just told her what we have discussed beforehand," Cas furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Yeah, that's the point. I couldn't get a damn thing out of my mouth," Dean said, nervous. "Uh, I should probably go to my brother's room, so you can get some rest. Just… don't leave yet, okay? It's dangerous out here in the suburbs. You might get jumped."

"I will not leave until you accompany me," Cas whispered, but Dean heard him. They were both marveling at each other in the silence of the room. Cas lowered his head. "Are you… are you going to tell your friends what we are?"

Dean hadn't thought about it. He hadn't planned anything for the both of them, except the quick parting of ways. "I don't think that's a great idea," he said. "I'm sorry. I wish this was a different situation."

Cas bobbed his head in understanding and turned his back to Dean. "Would it be too much to ask for a bit of privacy?"

Dean didn't want to go. He wanted to wrap his arms around Cas, craving for a little bit of skin to skin, but that wasn't possible. The sooner these days were over, the better. For both of them.

"Sure," Dean said through gritted teeth. He didn't want to sound angry, but he did. "I'll come get you in the morning."

Cas wasn't listening anymore, rather invested in changing his clothes. Dean disappeared out of the room before he could catch a glimpse of Cas' naked back. He ran inside of Sam's room, closed the door and felt himself break all over again.

* * *

**review, ok? *heart***


	5. Chapter 5

**we're getting to the plot and stuff  
**

**i'm really happy you guys like it so far, i hope i don't fuck up**

**disclaimer: don't own supernatural yo**

* * *

_A thousand times I tempted fate.  
A thousand times I played this game.  
A thousand times that I have said,  
Today, today, today._

* * *

Dean lay on the ground, awake, his heart thumping against his ribcage. He couldn't let those blue eyes go. Cas, his other half, was probably asleep in Dean's room, huddled in his sheets, in Sam's clothes. Dean thought about how he'd steal the fabric from Sam after Cas returns it, only to have something to keep to himself. It's been two hours and Dean is possessed by the idea of having a normal life, without Rebellion, without hunts, and with Cas by his side.

He jumped at the sound of Sam's door opening, revealing his brown haired brother peeking at him.

"Do I want to know what you're doing on the ground in my room?"

Dean's lips formed a half-hearted smile. "It keeps me _grounded_."

Sam groaned at the horrible pun and navigated himself toward his bed. Dean visited Sam countless times while helping him rearrange the furniture or adding a shelf for Sam's second-hand books, but not one time could count as nerve-wrecking as this one.

What would Sam say if he found out that Dean kidnapped the wrong person from the Law building? And if he found out that that particular person was his soul-mate?

Dean decided he should keep some things secret for a while, well, until he returns Cas to the Capital. He's doing it for Sammy's sake, god damnit. Especially because Dean knows for sure that Sam would coax him into settling with Cas. At least that's what Dean would do in Sam's place.

Sam sat on his bed, drawing his legs beneath him. Dean lunged up into a sitting position too, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"We caught two of the Novaks."

"Uh-huh."

"Rufus took his team to our suburb, along with them. They're in Bobby's shed."

Dean thought about the shed, knowing all too well the rich lot wouldn't take it easy. It was mossy, nearly abandoned and gross. At least it had a few beds they could lie on. Dean wasn't one for compassion, but his anger was targeted toward Lucifer, not his whole family. They haven't done wrong, except for a few. He only hoped Bobby would be nice to the ones held captive.

"You go through the mission okay?" Dean asked.

"We'll I'm here, aren't I?" Sam said, smiling.

"Yeah."

Dean felt a little bit guilty for not thinking about Sam while he was walking back to the suburbs. His mind was spinning around Cas and his scent and only now did Dean realize he hasn't thought about Sammy's well-being once. He cursed under his breath.

"Next time we don't split," Dean said, attempting to be a big-responsible-brother again.

Sam laced his fingers together, tapping the upper side nervously. Dean noticed Sam wanted to talk.

"So?" Sam aired.

"Uh-huh."

"Spill."

"Spill what?"

"You're a shitload of fireworks on fire," Sam sighed. "You're practically shining with nerves."

Dean kept his play up – he snorted and rubbed his forehead, letting Sam know that he was, in fact, _all right._

"Don't you dare put your body language act on," Sam said, a warning echoing in his voice. "I can see through it."

It was Dean's turn to groan, as he knew this would be the end of discussion. Now he only had to convince Sam that Cas was one of the Rebellion guys.

"Well," Dean started. "I kind of… brought someone along with me."

Sam raised his eyebrow. Dean winced.

"That someone is one of our people who got lost and in the heat of the moment. Tagged along with me."

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"It's a he, for starters," Dean said, ultimately feeling the irritation. Cas was a _he_. Not an _it._ And wait. Since when did Dean care enough to get annoyed by the way other people addressed his soul-mate? He'd known him for what, six hours? "And his name is Cas. He's from Ralph's group."

Sam knew all of the groups around the Capital, which meant Dean couldn't make one up. He just hoped Jo wouldn't have a conversation about this with Sam, because if they did, he'd be fucked big time.

"A rookie? Ralph doesn't take rookies anymore," Sam said, eyeing Dean with the same suspicion as Jo. Sometimes Dean hated how intelligent his brother was.

"Cas is a friend of a friend," Dean lied without a bat of a lash. "Technically, Ralph _still_ takes those in."

"Okay. Cas is a rookie you took with you. What are you going to do with him? We don't really have any more rooms to fit him in."

Dean lay down on the ground, getting more comfortable. He remembered the last three years of his existence. The rough floors he had to sleep on, letting his baby brother sleep on much cozier places, the hunger, the pain of seeing people he cared about go –

"That's why I'm here," Dean said, instead of dwelling on memories. "I'll crash on the ground for a few days until I can get him to Ralph's group."

"You can take the bed, you know," Sam offered.

"Nah, you need your beauty sleep, Samantha," Dean said. "But I could use a pillow or somethin'. "

Sam threw the second pillow into Dean's face and lay down on his back. Dean put the feathery puff under his head, breathing out quicker than ever, the tension rolling out in flames. He couldn't put his mind to it. He knew he wouldn't fall asleep today. He listened to Sam's breath easing, wondering about the times they were kids and slept in one bed while their parents were away for business. Those were wonderful times.

He regretted the taste of good memories.

* * *

Castiel stayed awake until god knows how long and since Dean's room didn't have any windows, he couldn't tell what time it was.

The smell around him was filled with this musky spice, all Dean and nothing else. Castiel breathed the scent in, savoring the moments in the back of his mind. He consciously gripped the sheets around him, daring to drown in his feelings for Dean.

He figured Dean was right about the plan to take Castiel back to the Capital. It would never work out between them. Castiel was a Novak, and Dean… he was Dean. Rebellious. His enemy. And yet so important to Castiel that he squirmed against the sheets, throwing them away.

Castiel couldn't do this to himself. He thought about how many lies he'd have to give out in order to not reveal his identity. Trusting Dean's words, he wouldn't kill Castiel. But what about his team-mates? Other Rebellion members? They would not hesitate shooting or worse, torturing him.

Castiel already missed Gabriel. He would do anything to see him and tell him about his confusion. He'd ask for advice. Gabriel would be his moral support, his security blanket.

And now all Castiel had left was his stupid trench-coat he folded and put at the end of the bed.

Castiel looked around the room for the thousandth time, curious as to why there were no decorations and the walls were lined with creases. Was this what outsiders had to face every day? Castiel grew up rich and with a home of his own, but seeing Dean in raggedy clothes and a used backpack was enough to blow his secure bubble.

Outside was nothing like Castiel imagined it. Lucifer used to tell him stories about the suburbs, how wealthy they were, how the woods and nature covered every little patch of earth. Castiel believed it all.

Until now, of course.

He turned on his right side, wincing at the uncomfortable mattress. That's when he saw his door open. A stray of light wriggled its way inside the room, letting Castiel know it was probably early in the morning. But nothing compared to the view of sun-kissed skin accompanied with green eyes and freckles.

"You're awake," Dean said, closing the door behind him, again leaving them in darkness. "It's 8 in the morning."

Castiel sat up, moved to the right side of the bed and let Dean sit.

"I couldn't tell my brother the truth," Dean said after a pause. Castiel looked at his hands in his lap. "He would've helped us, though. But I couldn't man up and fucking say it."

Castiel nodded. "Understandable. He is your brother, after all."

There was a brief peck of silence between them, not awkward, but calm. Castiel seemed more relaxed with Dean around, feeling fatigue go over him.

"I couldn't sleep," Castiel admitted. "To be honest, not one minute passed without my mind running into you."

Castiel observed Dean, who tensed and slumped harder, as if a hundred pounds of weight pulled at his shoulders. "Me neither," he whispered. "And here I am, tired as a dog, torn between being happy I met you and deciding what I should do."

Dean looked at Castiel, sadness pouring through the window of his eyes. Castiel felt the same way, if he would dare say.

"I told my brother you're Ralph's friend's friend."

"Alright."

"Just be silent around the other lot, okay? They'll find out eventually, but I want to stay as low as possible. For your sake," Dean said, not meeting Castiel's eyes again.

"I will not cause you any trouble," Castiel promised.

"Deal," Dean smiled in that crooked way Castiel has already come to like a lot. "I figure we can go down for breakfast and then we'll figure the rest after. I'm too tired to think rationally anyway."

With those words, Dean stood up, stretching and Castiel followed, anxious about being in one house with rebels.

Castiel's feelings did not help one bit.

* * *

**can i get a few reviews, pretty please?**

**if there are mistakes, i'll take care of them later**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the delay, you guys, i was barely on**

**also, thank you for reviews, they're so sweet. i promise there's a decent plotline coming up, this is sort of a filler, but important nonetheless.**

**disclaimer: don't own stuff**

* * *

_When life's a loaded gun_

_You pull the trigger._

* * *

Castiel entered what appeared to be a kitchen, keeping his distance from Dean. A few of Dean's house-mates said 'hi' , but none of them really cared about Castiel, who was walking behind. He only wished it would last long enough until he could run away and never look back.

"This is Cas," Dean said, just as Castiel could lay his eyes on a beautiful woman covered in flour and standing next to an oven. "He's from –"

"Yeah, I heard," she said, turning away and busying herself with making food. Castiel sniffed the air. The delicious scent made Castiel's stomach growl in hunger.

Dean looked at him, a small smile playing on his mouth. He walked toward the table and tapped the seat next to him for Castiel. He immediately joined his soul-mate, eager for food. He hadn't realized he wanted something in his belly so much.

Once seated, the woman placed two plates full of mashed potatoes and sausages. Castiel grabbed his fork and was about to look for a knife, when he couldn't find one. His eyes quickly darted to Dean, who already dug into his food. Castiel wasn't used to eating improperly, but he guessed he had no other choice.

He struggled with bites, the fork obviously making it hard to cut the sausages. Dean sighed and reached over, stopping Castiel's hands from working.

"You twist it like this," he explained patiently. "And then cut through the meat. It's easy, dude."

Castiel nodded, blushing from the skin-to-skin contact. Dean felt his hesitance and embarrassment, therefore making him retrieve his fingers. Castiel was doing a better job cutting his food, but Dean's touch lingered for a while. Castiel couldn't stop his heart from beating so loud. He wondered if Dean could feel his mind raging. As much as Castiel deemed sane – there was no cure from his soul-mates touch.

Castiel chewed on his food, savoring the taste. It was so _different_ from what he ate in the Castle. He couldn't quite put it in words. He could taste earth without dirt on his tongue, air without wind and water with a split of sunshine.

This food felt free. Real.

All he ate in the Castle was fancy food made by various Chefs. Nothing home-made, nothing of true taste. Castiel enjoyed every bite, sometimes sneaking glances at Dean, who didn't even swallow before adding a second batch of potatoes in his mouth.

It was all strangely beautiful.

Castiel smiled to himself.

"– Bobby didn't say. I mean, one of them keeps asking us about his brother or something –"

Castiel's head popped up, looking for the sound. Two people entered the kitchen area, one with ridiculously long hair and taller than anyone he'd ever seen, and a girl with fiery red hair.

The guy with long hair stopped talking as soon as he saw Dean and him sitting.

"And?" the girl ushered, but directed her attention to Castiel. "Oh."

Without another word, they took seats in front, waiting for food.

"Thanks, Lisa," the guy said and smiled. The woman now had a name.

Dean swallowed what was left on his plate and grunted.

"Cas, this is my brother Sam and our friend Charlie."

Sam looked at Castiel, who immediately tensed. One of who? About his brother? Bobby? All of it sounded suspicious, Castiel already guessed the rebels were after his family, but what if they kidnapped more? Maybe he could help? Maybe not telling Dean his true identity would serve for a greater deal?

"What was that about Bobby?" Dean asked, probably reading Castiel's mind.

Sam shared glances with Charlie. "Uh, nothing much. We'll talk later."

Dean raised his eyebrow and suddenly Castiel wasn't as hungry. He remembered how Dean assured him that his brother would help them out, and now Castiel had a hard time believing it. Sam had some kind of a suspicious look in his eyes, something hard to spot, but _there_.

Sam dug into his food, elbowing Charlie as he went. Castiel gulped down his anxiety and pushed the plate away. Dean looked at him, confused. "Not hungry?" he asked.

"I am still a bit shaken from last night's events," Castiel responded, feeling that lying is getting easier by the second. "But thank you for the meal, the taste is supreme."

Lisa snorted next to the oven and winked at Castiel. Dean sat there open-mouthed, obviously caught off guard. Lisa winked at his soul-mate? Oh no she _did not_.

Castiel gave Lisa a little smile, forgetting to notice Dean eyeing both of them. Dean coughed and put his finished plate under Castiel's plate. "Yeah, breakfast was great."

Lisa didn't spare a glance to Dean, which he was completely used to. Castiel quietly observed how Dean moved around people he knew. He figured something bad happened between him and Lisa, because she couldn't stop throwing daggers at him with her eyes. Dean lowered his head while passing her, and Castiel once again thanked for the meal. Lisa offered him to come down later and help her with the food, to which he gladly agreed.

If he was going to go back to the Castle and report everything he'd seen, he might as well try a little bit harder, right? If he could ignore his feelings for Dean, he could do anything. That's what Castiel thought.

* * *

Dean made way toward the stairs again, Cas pacing behind him. He knew something was up, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Cas heard snippets of what Sam and Charlie talked about, and it sparked an interest, Dean could feel it. He didn't know what that meant. Dean was not stupid.

Cas had a secret.

Dean wished he didn't notice things like Cas' movements, how he ate, how he blinked or smiled half-heartedly. He wished he didn't feel this protective of him. He wished… He wished they met in different circumstances. Dean would've given in in a second, embraced the dark haired man, kissed him senseless and never let him go.

And now he had to cope with these feelings, he had to understand how important it was for Cas to _not _know their whereabouts, and keep his family safe. Only now did Dean think about who Cas was. He must've been a high persona in the Capital's grounds. He attended the Law party, and although Cas' trench coat gave Dean the wrong idea at first, now he understood Cas should of been a man of importance.

Dean wanted to demand answers, but he didn't know where to start. They knew each other for less than two days, yet Dean felt like he could ask Cas anything. But was that safe? Maybe he should not dive into this whole deal so fast. Dean needed time to think and probably a talk with Sammy.

They reached Dean's door, Cas standing next to him awkwardly. Dean opened the door and went inside. Cas closed the door behind him, most likely knowing he and Dean would have a talk again.

"Okay, well, I guess everyone believes us," Dean said.

"I am not entirely sure that is true," Cas said and sat on the bed. He looked deliriously good in Sam's clothes, Dean thought. It was maddening how baggy clothes suited Cas. Dean hated himself for liking this view. He concentrated on what Cas was speaking.

"Why?"

"Your brother, Sam?" Cas started, biting his lip. "I do not think he is convinced."

Dean snorted. "Sam is a smart son of a bitch, he is."

"So what are we going to do?"

Dean walked around the room in order to keep himself thinking straight. He looked everywhere but at Cas, making it easier to just let his thoughts flow.

"I honestly don't fucking know."

Cas laced his fingers and cocked his head sideways. "I suggest you tell him about us."

Dean's eyes found blue ones. "Say what."

"You should tell him. That we are meant to be."

Dean rubbed his temple. "I don't think that's a great idea."

Cas let out a nervous breath. "You had told me he would be able to help us out."

"He would."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

Dean paused. He didn't know if he could trust Cas anymore. But his idea wasn't as bad. He trusted Sam, didn't he?

"Alright. I'll tell him."

Cas nodded. "I think I shall sleep for a few hours, if that's okay with you."

Dean watched Cas get comfortable in his bed. Oh, how he wished he could join and not care about a single thing in this world.

"Let me know when you get up. I'll be at Sam's room. It's in the far end of the corridor, you won't miss it."

Dean went out of his room, leaving Cas alone. He figured he'd truly listen to Cas' advice and took a deep breath in. He'd have to somehow convince Sam about Cas, but the only problem was, could Cas himself be trusted?

* * *

**review? *gives out lime pie***


End file.
